


Yesterday, I was tortured

by M_and_Emily



Series: Yesterday [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4240263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_and_Emily/pseuds/M_and_Emily





	Yesterday, I was tortured

I was paralyzed head to toe, lying face up on a hospital bed. A figure walked to my side, just at the edge of my peripheral vision, and asked me about some bombing incident. “Why did you do it? What was the plan? Who were involved?” the figure kept asking and I told him the truth “I have no idea what you’re talking about” That’s when I was shown video footage taken from a camera overlooking the entrance of a store as evidence

A tall hooded figure is seen with a suspicious, going inside the store before an explosion occurs just moments after, ending the footage.  
Two things weren't right about this, I had no memory about the store and the figure could have been anyone. I tried to explain both points to the man but he ignored me and just showed me footage of my “arrest”

I was minding my own business until I passed a group of people as one shouted “That’s him, that’s the bomber!!!” before the crowd followed with angry comments like “Do you like watching innocent people die?!!”, “Sadistic Freak!!!” or “You deserve to die slowly you monster!” In the midst of all that, I start remembering what happened there while I see myself in the video, confused and scared. Out of the blue, someone behind me smashed a bottle on my head and I collapse to the ground.

I felt the force of the bottle behind my head as I see the event unfolding with the crowd proceeding to beat me up from all sides

For every kick and whack I see, I felt the pain all over again a thousand fold. I witnessed the “me” in the video crumpling on the floor, reaching my hand out only to have it stepped on, and then writhing in pain. Eventually, the cops came to the scene but once they told the crowd to back off, all officers surround the injured “me” and started to beat & shock me with their batons and Tasers. The crowd roared with a strange cry for more blood and pain, ending the footage.

Feeling the pain over again made me twitch in the bed as I felt disturbed by what I have just seen. Once again, I tried to prove my innocence until a horrible thought crossed my mind  
“If this is what really happened, what followed? Surely there was some court trial or something, right?”  
The man beside me was silent, letting the truth sink in  
“What about my family? Aren't they worried?” I asked with my voice affected by a bit of panic.  
The man leaned to my ear and said “I’m sure they’re well-compensated for ratting you out” I wanted to deny what he said but he continued “They won’t give a thought for criminal trash, especially ones like you” in an unforgiving tone.

His hand grabbed my collar and he threw me to the wall behind him without warning. My entire back hit the wall and I feel a burst of pain surge out like my nervous system was having a gruesome restart, like pins and needles but with more pain. Moments after, I landed face first on the floor with the impact on my head sending flashes of the second footage seen in the perspective of the “me”, forcing me to remember the injuries they gave me from bruises to fractures. I tried to stand but the figure held me by the ankle and dragged me away from the room, the faint light going out of reach as he said “I've got something special for you…” with pleasure.

I found myself in a small cell stained with blood, piss and other liquids of unknown nature. The door opened and I see the figure, the only thing blocking me from escaping, step inside as he held a crate of empty bottles in his hands.

“Let’s get started” the man said, a smile revealed under whatever shadows where his face hides  
The man took a glass bottle from the crate and smashed it so hard against my face that the entire body was turned into small shards. I already got a bloody nose, a few bruises & scratches across my face, and a black eye from the attack but that was only the beginning. The man picked up every shard and forced me each piece in my mouth one by one. Once all pieces were in my mouth, he told me to chew the glass despite my hesitation. I felt every shard scratch and stab the insides of my mouth like tiny daggers but I was forced to chew nonetheless.

This process went on for a long time with the man smashing the bottles on different parts of my body and forcing all shards into my mouth until the crate itself was empty. Even with a mouth full of glass, I was still forced to chew. Each chew shattered every shard into more pieces that either get stuck or go around cutting everything in my mouth whether gum, tooth or tongue. Blood was seeping through cuts and holes at the corners of my lips and cheeks but I was still chewing through the pain, all to satisfy this twisted man even after he left the cell and closed the door to “get a new supply”

Needless to say, I cannot chew forever and my time to stop was close. Like a leaking water tank, my mouth was spilling drops of blood while an urge to gag coursed in my throat, forcing me to choke. I cupped my hands in an attempt to keep the glass in but the razor sharp fragments kept them from getting any closer. Struggling to keep the glass in, I stained the cell with fresh blood until I came across a small mirror on the wall behind me. Before I could look at my reflection, the urge to gag escalated, forcing me to spit everything out

The force of the spit was so strong it felt like I was regurgitating blood and glass, spilling it all to the ground. I felt every flesh in my mouth get torn apart by the violent upchuck, every tooth, skin and muscle fell into a puddle of blood and glass. After staring at the bloody glass, I look up at the mirror to see the horrors done onto me

My body was covered in blood, cuts and bruises, my hands dirtied and defiled  
But my face was damaged beyond repair  
On the place where my mouth should be laid no lips, cheeks, gums, tongue, or teeth  
Nothing but a bloody patch forming a sinister smile

I was so horrified by the sight that I was too late to see the man behind me. He grabbed the back of my head and smashed me against the mirror, knocking me out.

And I wake up in darkness, checking if I still have my mouth…


End file.
